1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for displaying an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital photographing apparatus may display or store an image obtained by using an imaging device. A digital photographing apparatus may capture a still image or a moving image. An existing digital photographing apparatus captures an image when a user clicks a capture button. However, there is a delay time between a point of time when the user decides to capture an image and a point of time when the digital photographing apparatus captures the image. Accordingly, there is a demand for a method of capturing an image at the very point of time that is desired by a user.